


Justice Can Be Blind

by handsinmittens



Series: Justice Can Be Blind [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, also another series I probably won't update a lot, inspired by the good wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Your politician husband, Ben Solo, has been caught in a scandal involving prostitutes, corruption and a rogue duck.





	Justice Can Be Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Attorney style lawyering which means it’s ridiculous. You have a dog who was a dog I had when I was a kid. Future Finn x reader.

You stood on the stage by your husband with a blank expression on your face, camera lights flashing in your eyes. Your husband Ben Solo had been caught sleeping with prostitutes and allegedly taking bribes. You had stopped listening after that and didn’t hear anything about how a duck had stolen the evidence files off of a bench another politician had left them behind on.

You were uncertain about what you were going to do next. You loved your husband but he had cheated on you and broken your trust. He had made you look like an idiot. You gave up your career as a lawyer for Ben and he had thrown it back into your face. People mocked you for giving up your career but it was your choice to do it and even in your current position you didn’t regret it.

You tried to think of the moment where you and Ben drifted apart. Something or anything that would of driven him to sleep with prostitutes but you couldn’t think of anything. He had been nothing but the best and loving man you could ever of hoped for. A few years ago you had both decided to try for a baby but unfortunately you miscarried and neither of you had tried since. Ben had been so supportive for you during that time and he never left you side unless it was absolutely necessary. You’d talked about adoption but that had never gone anywhere. Instead of adopting a child you adopted an Alsatian puppy. She was partially blind and deaf which made you want her all the more. She was due to be put down because of her age and her disabilities so you adopted her. This was a few weeks ago and now you were standing in front of the nation’s press hearing about how your husband slept with prostitutes.

“…..and that’s why I hope the press will allow myself and my wife some privacy through this time. Thank you.” Ben said as he stepped off the podium.

He guided you into an empty room and he shut the door. The silence was more deafening than the press conference outside. You and Ben stood staring at each other until you slapped him across the face.

“I deserved that.” He said, rubbing his cheek.

“You deserve a lot more than that. I am your wife Ben and I had to find out about this from a journalist on the street. You cheated on me and you didn’t have the backbone to admit it to me.”

“I’m so-” Ben started to say before you interrupted him.

“Don’t say you’re sorry. Don’t insult me like this.” You thought you’d be more angrier than this but inside you were calm. It was almost like you expected something to happen to you when you’re married to a politician. You snorted at the thought. How cynical.

“We’re going home Ben. We are going to get into our car, go home and then tomorrow……Well I don’t know what will happen tomorrow.”

Ben said nothing only following you out of the door. He knew you would rather be on your own but unfortunately the press were still around and you had to keep up public appearances. At least for now.

* * *

You sat at your desk staring at your computer screen wondering if you could find a way to delete the entire internet. It seemed nobody had moved on from the scandal and were still dragging your name into articles about your husband and him sleeping with prostitutes. There was a knock at the door to your office and you saw your boss Finn standing there.

“Hey Y/N I came down to see how you’re settling in.”

A few days after the scandal had broken an officer had shown up to your door and arrested your husband. He was sent to prison on charges of bribery and corruption. With Ben now in prison you had to find a job to support yourself, your apartment and your dog who you had called Sadie. You didn’t have much experience in anything except law so you called up your friend from law school and asked Poe Dameron for his help.

Poe agreed to help and then he asked you if you ever needed to get laid he’ll be there. You both snorted with laughter. Poe was the guy who could make a joke over anything as long as it wasn’t offensive or harmful. You’d tease him at law school about how he’ll end up a dry old prune if he doesn’t get laid and now it was his turn to tease you. Poe promised he’d call you back in the afternoon with what he could or couldn’t do.

Now three months later you found yourself working at a small law firm owned by Poe’s two best friends.

“Hi Finn I’m doing great, hey thanks again for this opportunity.”

Finn flopped down in the seat next to your desk.

“A friend of Poe’s is a friend of mine. Besides between you and me since we’re a new firm I’ve kind of been struggling to find people work for me. New law firms currently have the habit of not succeeding in this economy but I intend to change that.”

“I think with Rey on your side this firm will be fine.” You said. You tried not to look at Finn for too long because you were afraid you’d get lost in his eyes again. Leave it to Poe to find you a job with the most gorgeous man on this planet.

“Did you know they are calling her Ruthless Rey now? The way she went after that CEO of First Order Enterprises? I thought she was going to kill Snoke with her own bare hands.”

You laughed at the mental image of Rey jumping over her table and strangling Snoke. Nobody liked Snoke and the way she took him down in court was nothing short of legendary.

“So I do have another reason for being here. I want you on this case with myself and Rey.” Finn said.

“I thought the murder of Han Solo had been solved and closed?” You asked.

“Yeah but I was going through Leia’s old case files and there was a similar one involving the death of Padme Amidala.”

“Padme was Leia’s mother right? I didn’t think Leia would of been allowed to take it on.” You asked.

“Yes and that’s why the case was given to Palpatine. Even though he knew Padme he could still be on the defense. Anakin Skywalker was found guilty of murdering his wife and was sent to jail. Then his son Luke Skywalker tried to break him out and is now serving his sentence. You know instead of finding a legal way to save his father.”

“Oh my god what is wrong with that family.”

“You married into it Y/N.” Finn pointed out. “Anakin died a few years ago of a heart attack but now his grandson Kylo Ren is being accused of murdering the grandson of Mace Windu.”

“Sounds rough.”

“Yes but myself and Rey may of found a connection between this crime and the previous ones involving the Skywalkers.”

“Finn are you telling me there is a conspiracy involving my husband’s family?” You said to him but he ignored you.

Do you speak to Kylo at all?” Finn asked

“No I haven’t even met him. Ben doesn’t speak to him or about him at all.”

“Well good news you’re going to help us defend Kylo Ren. Time to meet your brother-in-law.” Finn got up out of the chair and waited for you to follow him.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
